Lost and not quite found
by Nightmares Of Dawn
Summary: Well some things happen. When someone shows up that looks just like Jace, questions are raised. Part 1 of 3 of the Immortal Decisions series.
1. Chapter 1-arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any of Cassandra Clare's characters.

 **Chapter 1- arrival**

 **Unknown POV:**

"Shit," I exclaim. We have 3 demons on our back. 'Stay focused you have to get him to the Institute.' "Remind me again why you always have to go pet the demons after we kill them?" I say to my _parabatai_ on my back. "Fuck you," he shouts back "I check to make sure they're dead while you move on. It's not my fault you're a bad shot!"

"We don't have time for this. There are 3 demons behind us and your losing conscience. We have to get you to the Institute." We round the corner and see the abandoned church.

Well to mundanes it looks like that. To me and other Shadowhunters it looks like a big ass castle. I walk up to the door and bang on it with all my remaining force. "What the hell is your problem!!" A voice from inside yells. "Open the door," I say matching the voices tone "I'm a Shadowhunter and 3 demons are following me and my _parabatia_." I hear a click and the door begins to open. "If you are a Shadowhunter why can't you..." the door opens and it's like standing in front of a mirror. Except the mirror got the eyes wrong. They're gold not blue.

"Where is the infirmary?" I ask distracting him from the more obvious question. "Here follow me." He replies.

After we set down my parabatia on an infirmary bed, I turn to him and say "You must be Jace." He looks at me weirdly and asks "How do you know that?" I reply with "Does your girlfriend really think that Cassandra Clare is the best pen name?" He pales and then laughs.

"So what's your name?"

"Daniel"

"Do you have a last name?"

"My parents died before I was born so no."

 **This is just a hobby so don't expect updates often**.


	2. Chapter 2: Puzzles

**Chapter 2: Puzzles, puzzles and more puzzles**

 **Jace POV:**

What the hell!? This guy looks exactly like me. I would say he's my identical twin but I know better. "So how did you grow up?" I ask him while he's standing over his _parabita. "_ I'll exsplin that at dinner when the rest of your 'crew' get here." What the hell. "Fine, I'll go see if Izzy and the others are back for the Parademonion," and I walk out of the room.

I get halfway down the hall until I run into Clary and Izzy storming down the it. "You sir need to explain why 3 demons were outside trying to get in!" I hate it when Izzy yells at me like this. "Nice to see you too Iz. Those 3 demons were chasing the 2 people that are now in the infirmary," I hold my hand out blocking their path "and the conscience one will be explaining to us exactly why these demons were chasing him." Clary snorted "So basically his life story," she interrupts. "Sure why not," I continue "his name is Daneil and before you go and bombard him with questions I'll tell you what he told me, 'I'll exsplin it at dinner.'"

"Fine, but your still not off the hook." Izzy's pissed at this point. It's funny how you forget how impatient a person is after they spend hours upon hours applying make-up, picking out dresses and picking out clothes for friends. "No cooking Izzy," I call after her "we wouldn't want you to kill our guests." She flips me off our her sholder as she goes to the kitchen.

"What didn't you tell her." Great now Clary is interigating me. This day couldn't get any better. "Only 3 things." Not being satisfied with my answer she says "Which are..." I learned not that long ago it's best to just give in so I reply with, "One, he reads your books and says that Cassandra Clare isn't the best pen name. Two, his unconsceince friend is his _parabita_ and three, he looks exactly like me with blue eyes instead of gold ones."

She pales at that last part. "Y-you don't think he could be your..." She stammers. "I pray to the angle that's not true. Come on let's go see what we ordered this time. I'll get Rat Boy to call Daneil down."

 **Daneil's POV:**

After Simon calls me down to eat, I find all of the Shadowhunters in New York gathered around the dinning room table. "What did you guys order?" I inquire. "Apparently a disapproving attitude with a side of mystery." Jace mumbles. Clary elbows him in the gut. Before he can ask what the hell that was for, Clary gives him a you-know-what-that-was-for look. "Brown rice, white rice, spring rolls, egg rolls and Terriaki and Orenge chicken." says Alec, who is sitting on the far end of the table. Silence falls throughout dinner. The only time someone talks is to ask for something.

"Fuck it." It's Isabelle who speaks up. "Who are you and why the fuck do you look so much like Jace?" This is the moment I have been regretting. "I'm Daneil, I don't have a last name so don't ask. As for the second question, I don't know, I don't care and I pretty sure similar personalities get similar bodies."

"Not going to cut it buddy." Great now Jace is in this too. "You promise me answers so you best get to it."

"Well I can see where this is going so let's go ahead and resite my whole life story." A moment passes then two. "What the hell are you waiting for!?" Jace is basically screaming into my ear now. "I waiting for the author to close the chapter." **Author gives me a puzzling look.** "What, you think my life story is going to not take that long!? Close the damn chapter!" ** "Fine, fine I'm going."**

 **Hey, I know this was very early considering how close it was to my other chapter but this is what I'm talking about. This is a hobby so don't expect updates often**.

P


	3. Chapter 3: Answers, sort of

**Authors note: This story takes place a couple months after Heavenly Fire and Simon is a Shadowhunter (no I am not waiting for him to get out of the academy, he's trained at the Institute). Also The Dark artifices and Shadowhunter Acadamy books do not take place. Lastly, in my version The Mortal Instruments takes place in 2016. This story takes place in 2017.**

 **Chapter 3: Answers, sort of**

 **Daniel POV:**

"Hope your not starting without me," a voice calls from the door. "How could I forget you. Oh, I know. After you go unconsceince and I put you in a bed. That's how." I replie with as much sarcasm as I can muster. "Take your bathing suit and go to hell." He replies angerly. "Hell is cold!" I snap. "Actually it isn't, we've been there." Jace replies. "Edon hardly counts as hell...it's on top." I counter. "Shut the fuck up and get back to your story." It's Isabelle who directs us back on subject. "Okay," I start "this," I say motioning to the man in the doorway, "Is Cole, he's my _parabita_. I was born the day of the Upriasing and ,from what I can assume from stories of what happened, both were killed in it. So, I was raised an orphan with no one to look after me. I looked after myself. Unlike other orphans I didn't steal or anything like that. I made myself a spear from a long piece of wood and killed anything big enough to eat."

"Where did you learn your fighting skills?" Jace inquires. "Well you should know, shouldn't you Jace? From about the age of 5 to the age of 10 I would go and fight in a club that was meant so that rising Shadowhunters could display their skill. The rules were first one to hit the mat loses. No matter what, week after week, a certain blond headed kid and me would go hours and hours without there being a winner till both of us fell existed on the mat." Silence falls. "Wait, are you telling me that you and Jace went hours upon hours fighting each other and you never knew it!?" It's Simon. "It wasn't until I read a certain persons books I realized that it was Jace." I say glaring at Simon. Out of the corner of my eye I see Clary blushing and trying to hide it. "Anyway, at the age of 10 I followed a certain warlock through a portal because I was tired of Irdis. That warlock was Magnes Bane and he hated me. He pretty much just offered me up to the army." I say thoughtfully.

"Don't you have to be 18 to be in the army? I'm not that good with mundane history or politics but, I'm pretty sure you have to be 18." Alec inquiries. "Yes, you have to be 18 unless you are apart of the Shadow World. Then they take you at any age. You see the army has a special division that is only for people form the Shadow World. It's disguised as a Speical Forces unit so that no body would think to get rid of it. Or so we thought. Anyways I was put under the command of Major Johnathan Montgomery and that is where I met my _parabita,_ his son, Cole Montgomery. Until recently that's where my training, with both mundane and Shadowhunter weapons, finished."

"Just 3 questions" Alec begins. "If one of them is, why do you look so much like Jace, I suggest you don't ask it." I interupt. "Fine," he continues "only two questions. What kind of ops did you go on and what do you mean until recently?" I sigh, "We went on ops with Downworlders to kill demons as well as regular mundane missions. When I say until recently I mean that so big headed mundane senator thought it would be a great idea to shut us down because 'we didn't do anything.'"

"So why did you leave?" Isabelle inquiries "He missed killing demons and so did I." It wasn't me who answered but Cole. "Yeah, killing demons was a big stress reliever." I add. Jace laughs, Alec rolls his eyes and Isabelle sighs. "Last question," Isabelle is not letting her time to interigate me slip away, "why were 3 demons at the door when we came back?"

"That would be dumbass's fault," I say pointing to Cole "he insists on checking the ashes to make sure they're dead. Demon came up behind him and stabbed him in the neck. They followed us here." I really want this to be over. "One last question," fuck "what were you doing in New York?"

"Acutely we were in Brooklyn and I hauled his ass over here. As for what we were doing in Brooklyn, well tryingto avoid New York on our world tour since we have nothing better to do." Isabelle doesn't seem satisfied with that answer "Why did you want to avoid New York?"

"For exactly this reason."

 **Okay I seem to be in a writing mood this week but, it will slow down as soon as school starts back so ya, don't expect it to be this fast in the coming weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

**Chapter 4:New Beginnings**

 **Jace POV:**

After Izzy's little interrogation, we all went back to our rooms. After a while I became bored so I went down to the training room.

On my way there I ran into Daniel. "Where are you going?" I inquire. "Well, since I have nothing to do, no clothes and it looks like I'm going to be staying here for awhile, I'm going to use that military fund I have."

"Than I going with you." He doesn't seem to pleased about my response. Finally he gives in and says "Okay. But on one condition, you can't question me on anything I deem off limits."

"Okay, where are we going?" I question. "I'm going to go get me some clothes, something to do and a wifi router."

"What's wifi?"

"You guys really aren't modern are you? Ask Simon he should know."

"He probably too busy playing around with Izzy and I have you know we have phones." He laughs. "Okay, we better get going," he says throwing on a black hoodie. "It's not cold is it," I'm utterly confused why he's putting on a hoodie in the middle April. "No, not really I just like to wear a hoodie," okay I guess that's fair."

After he grabs some clothes from the local Walmart (all black or camo), we end up in front of a store called 'GameStop'. "What the hell are we doing here?" I ask. "Getting some entertainment jackass." We walk in and he buys a box with the letters 'PS4' on it and games for what I can only assume is for it. We walk out of the store and I turn to go the Institute. He stops me and we go to a store right next to it.

I'm tired so I just wait outside. He comes out with a black box and go to the Institute.

When we get back to the Institute I follow him up to his room. He sets up the thing he calls "wifi" and plugs in his "PS4". He then takes out one of the games (title says Dark Souls 3) and puts the disk into the PS4.

We play for hours. Around 4am I finally tell him I got to go to bed so we shut down the console and go to bed.

As I fell asleep I can't but feel like I have a connection to him...oh well, probably just the tiredness speaking.

 **Izzy POV:**

12 o'clock! What the hell! Where's Jace and his doppelgänger?

"He guys..."

Speak of the devil. "Well it's about time. I was getting lunch together." Suddenly the room explodes into 'hell no's and 'Izzy step away from the kitchen's. Well everyone's up. Then I notice it wasn't Jace who walked in. It's Daniel.

He's wearing a black dry-fit shirt with a camouflage jacket and camouflage pants. He looks so hot. Except for the fact that it would be like dating Jace. Suddenly all of his hotness disappears.

"What time is it?" He asks. "Almost 12," it's Clary, she doesn't even look up from her sketchbook. "12 and I haven't had a drink yet!? Fuck, do y'all have any whiskey? Beer? Anything that isn't wine?"

"Dude it's 12, you don't need a drink yet." It's Alec. "Alec it's 5 o'clock somewhere." He responds cooley. "We have rum." I for one am not opposed to his lifestyle. "Thanks Isabella. Do y'all happen to have any soda?"

"One don't call me Isabella, call me Izzy. Two, we have basically every soda ever and three, soda isn't a good thing too use while sobering up right?" He smirks, "It isn't for sobering." He pulls out the rum, a Mt.Dew, and a glass full of ice. He fills half the glass with run and the other half with Mt.Dew.

"Did you just make a rum-coke with Mt.Dew" Simon is standing at the doorway. "Yes Rat Boy, it's a rum-coke with Mt.Dew. Thank you for being observant. As for the rest of you, the best four things mundanes have made are; alcohol that isn't wine, soda, rum-cokes, and guns."

"Are you sure that mundanes deserve all that?" Finally Jace's dumb ass is here. "Where the hell have you been!!? It's noon!!!" I'm tired of his bullshit. "Well, I went to bed at like 4 because of this guys bullshit." He's pointing at Daniel. "Oh, don't act like you didn't like it!" Daniel's smirking. "What the hell did you do!?" Clary is telling him in a hushed yell. "I introduced your boyfriend to this magical thing called 'video games'. It's not my fault that he was like a crack addict with it."

"Don't act like you don't like it either." This is a different voice coming from the hallway. Daniel's _parabatia,_ Cole. "Oh shut up." Smelling a fight coming I say, "What do you guys want for lunch?" All eyes turn to me. "What. It's a legitimate question?" But before anyone can respond a portal appears in the middle of the kitchen. Magnes steps in.

"You little shit. Tell me what the fuck you are doing in New York."

 **Bam!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not the whole truth

**Chapter 5: Not the whole truth**

 **Daniel POV:**

"Oh, hi Magnus." I say "What the hell are you doing in New York?! I told you to stay away," he's louder than normal. "Oh shut up. Your just mad I got into your liquor cabinet while I was staying with you, for what a week, shorter?" Yeah, he didn't like that. "You little peice of shit." He starts to advance but before he can get close enough to hit me Jace and Alec hold him back. "Hold on, before you kill him, can you tell us what he did?" Clary finally looks up from her sketchbook and is getting involved in the mid-day drama. "He almost killed Chairmen Meow!!"

"Will you let that go! I was 10!"

"What did you do Daneil?" Clary's interigating me. Fuck.

"I may or may not have taken a lighter and some very expensive hair spray and light the cat on fire." I say innocently. Jace laughs and so does Izzy. That is until Clary gives them both a death stare. "I mean, how could you? I love that cat." Jace manages to get out between giggles. "He still has scorch marks from it!" Oh, back to Magnus. "I highly doubt that."

"Why do you say that?"

"After all the healing potions and magic you worked on that cat, that you would only do for one person in this room, within the 24 hours I was still there,you probably couldn't tell anything happened to him."

"Damn, I was trying to make you feel bad."

"So, now that's out of the way, what's for lunch?"

For the next half hour, we argue and debate where to eat. That is until Izzy has had enough and says we're going to Takis.

We arrive at Takis and get seated in the corner away from the other Downworlders. "So, Daneil," it's Simon, "what do you fight with." Since our appetizers hasn't gotten there yet, I pull out 2 weapons. First a standard issue army M1911 and a metal tube that expands into a double bladed sword barely as long as the table. "Woah." Jace mutters. "This," I say pointing to the gun, "is a standard issue army M1911." I give the gun to Clary. "Clary, if you would, look at the grip and open the chamber and look at the bullets." She does as I ask and is certainly suprised by what she sees. "These are runes like the ones on our seraph blades."

"Those bullets can harm humans as well as demons but," I say pointing at the sword on the table, "this is what I like to fight with most of the time. It doesn't have a name so I call it a _Doppelklinge Schwert_ and I named it _Höllenbringer_." I finsh. "Oh, so your made up a name for the sword and the swords name?" Izzy questions. Clary, Simon and Alec also seem confused by the names. Seeing their reactions, me, Jace, Cole and Magnus start to laugh our asses off. "No, no, no. He literally named the type of sword 'double edged sword', it's just in German. He called the sword 'Hellbringer' also in German." Cole seemed to be the only one who could breathe.

"Wait since when did Jace know German?" Alec questions. "Alec, you know I know most of the languages in the world. Anyway, what's the seraph blades name?" Jace inquires, seeming really interested big my weapons. No surprise there. "This," I say pointing to one end, "is _Sijil,"_ that end lights up, " and this is _Kurabi,"_ and the other end lights up.

Next thing we know the appetizers arrive.

 **Cole POV:**

After the food arrives we continue in mild conversation trying to get to know each other. I can't help but wonder when Daniel is going to tell Jace. He told me to keep it a secret from everyone here and I can respect that.

Anyway, we are about to leave when Izzy drops the big question on Daniel. The only question he will avoid. "Daniel," Izzy says, "have you ever had any...relationships." Daniel glares at her and Simon seems that he knew she was dying to ask this question. "So," Daniel says trying to avoid that subject, "I'm going to pay and then get some fresh air." And with that he does just that. He throws some money on the table and dashes out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Izzy asks.

"Ah fuck it. He's going to kill me if he finds out I told you this."

 **Daniel POV:**

Shit. The one question I hate. The one question that throws me into a loop. The one question that makes me panic and lose control. The one question that makes me cry...

I've been walking for a while now. I hear a noise in an ally and turn to see a massive pack of demons. I take my sword out (sword or swords?) and whisper it's names.

"Lets go motherfuckers."

 **Clary POV:**

"Ah fuck it. He's going to kill me if he finds out I told you this." Cole says.

"No he wouldn't." Jace mumbles.

"Why is that?"

"Because that would be a form of suicide." Everyone laughs. "Anyway, back to what I was telling you." It seems hard for him to confess this. "When we were 14 and a new girl joined our division. She was our age and was a Shadowhunter. She had a long brown hair and crystal blue eyes." It seemed like he loved her, "She was very hard not to like but, she and Daniel instantly clicked. Us three were inseparable. We did everything together. That is until we were 16 and we went on separate missions and she didn't come back. A week before all this 4 of our friends went MIA and she helped him threw it. It was our vamp friend Rasputin, our werewolf friend Mike, our fay friend Mary, and our favorite warlock, no offense Magnus, Debra. When she went MIA he was a mess. By day he would search and by night he drink himself to sleep. It hurt me to see him like this. We finally convinced him to stop a year ago but, he still has a mild drinking problem as you've seen. That is why he doesn't like any question like that. Now excuse me but I'm going to go find him and make sure he's not dead." He got up and let and we followed.

We weren't walking for that long when we found him fighting no less than 10 demons at the same time and holding them back. Cole immediately jumped into the fray while we all looked at them with surprise. They fought even better together than Jace did with Alec. Daniel specifically fought with the grace of an angle and the ferocity of a demon. I all of a sudden had an urge to draw. He continued slicing and dicing. All the demons were killed until we saw one rise behind him with a demon metal whip. We cried out when the demon brought it down. We were too late.

Daniel stuck his arm out and it wrapped around him arm. He then used that leverage to pull the demon close to him. "How many times do I have to tell y'all that doesn't hurt me." He growled. He then used the whip on the demon and got it into a surrendering stance. He continued to wail on the demon until Cole had enough and threw his dagger at it. He gave Cole a disapproving look and stormed off.

Before he could get out onto the street Jace grabbed his arm. Daniel yanked his arm away and ran down the street. Jace turned to us and gave us a shocked expression.

"Jace, what is it?" I managed to get out.

"He's a Herondale." That's all he said before he runs after Daniel.


	6. Chapter 6: Philosophy and Prophesy

**Chapter 6: Philosophy and Prophesy**

 **Alec POV:**

After Jace ran after Daniel we followed him as best as we could. We found him standing on a street corner obviously looking for someone. "Hey Jace," I said as I came up behind him, "you okay?" He looked at me with weary eyes. "I just lost the only connection I've had to my family," he begins to break down so I start to hug him, "of course I'm not okay!" He's on the verge of crying. "I think all those months with Clary is making you soft." We all laugh at that with Clary and Jace blushing. "Come on let's get back to the Institute," I say and we break apart.

 **Jace POV:**

"Where do you think he went." I ask Cole. "Either a bar or back to the Institute," he answers "Damn. I hate to see him like this." I laugh "The drunk part or the bloodlust part." He shoots me a glare and then answers, "Both. I've seen the bloodlust but not to this extreme and his drinking habits have been getting out of hand. Ever since Megan went MIA-" I cut him off "Who's Megan?"

"Oh, must of forgot to tell you her name. She's the girl that went MIA." I can see this is a touchy subject and we are arriving at the Institute so, I ask "If he's here should I ask him about the whole us being family thing?" He snorts. Snorts. "What did I say?" He looks at me and says "It took me 4 years of him knowing me _and_ me becoming his _parabita_ for him to consider me his brother. You don't stand a chance."

"But I'm his family by blood?"

"He doesn't care. He believes that family is something you make not something you're born into and he has trust issues." Makes sense. "Anyway we're here."

 **Daneil POV:**

I was sitting in my room with a bottle of rum and playing _Dark Souls 3_ when I heard the elevator come up. I continue playing the game reflecting on how much it relates to the shadowhunter lifestyle, you never win, just delay the inevitable.

"Hey, you wanna talk about this." Jace opened the door and was talking to me. "You don't really seem like the talking type, more like the stab first talk later type of guy." I replie.

"Isn't it shoot first talk later?"

"Yeah but you don't shoot guns."

"Whatever but do you want to talk about this?"

"Sure why not." He moves inside the room and closes the door. "How long have you known and who else knew?" He questions. "Found out 4 months ago from where you can guess where and only Cole knew but I told him to keep it a secret." I replie. "Do you know our relationship?" He curiously asks. "No, but don't expect me to consider you family." He's not shocked. "Cole told me you would say something like that and I understand," he glances at my bottle of rum and asks "can I have a shot?" And that's how our night ends, he takes a shot and leaves to go to bed with Clary and I go to sleep with a humongous weight lifted of my chest.

 **Clary POV:**

I was drawing waiting for Jace to come to bed. My pencil touched the paper and it flew. I drew a man on a hill with a seraph blade in each of his hands. The right side of his body was that of an angle. He had long blond hair that looked like Jace and Daneil's. His skin was tanned to perfection. He had an angles wing growing out of his back. The seraph blade on that side was light up like when you say it's name.

The left side was that of a demon. He had bright orange, flaming hair and ears close to those of a wolfs. His skin on that side was charcoal black with lines of flowing lava down it. On his back there was a demon wing growing out of it. Jagged and pointed with holes in it.

The line that divided each side was clear as day. The hill on the left side was black and filled with dead grass and leaves. The hill on the right side was as green as the grass in Irdis. The sky was blue with not a cloud in the sky while the sky on the left was black and filled with black clouds. It looked apocalyptic. The solar eclipse in the background didn't help either.

I looked at what I just drew in horror. Is this man Jace or Daniel or someone else. Is this an interpretation on personality or a literal drawing. I was so lost in my horror that I didn't here Jace come in. "What are you looking at?" He asks. I show him the picture and he pales. I can tell he's worried and he knows I'm worried. "Come on let's go to bed, we'll talk about this in he morning." I agree and we go to bed wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	7. Chapter 7: Lost

**Chapter 7: Lost...**

 **Jace POV:**

Everyone in the Institute woke up to a blood chilling scream coming Cole's room. We all rush to his room. I open the door with Clary behind me while Simon and Izzy try to get ahold of Alec.

We open the door to Cole thrashing violently in his bed and screaming from an unknown pain. I yell for help from Simon and he comes running into the room. "Clary hold his arms and Simon hold his legs." I order. They obliged and I put my knees on his chest to hold him down while trying to calm him down. All while doing this he's muttering, "I have to find him. I have to get to him," with tears coming out of his eyes.

At that moment Alec and Izzy come in and Clary and Simon shift to one limb while Izzy and Alec take the other two.

After about 5 minutes Cole begins to calm down and is able to tells us what's wrong. "I have to go to his room." He says horsely. "Can you please tell us what's going wrong?" I question as calm as I can. "He's gone." Is all he says. "Who's gone?" I ask.

"Daniel's gone."

I look at him in pure shock. "Why would he leave?"

"I don't think it was by choice."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because one second his was in the room beside me and the next it was like he was halfway across the world. I can only barely feel him living."

As soon as he says this I get off him and everyone releases him in surprise. I dash next door as fast as possible. He's not here like Cole said and I really want to hit something.

 **Daniel POV:**

Ahhhhh shit. I've got one hell of a headache. That's funny, I don't remember hitting my head just you know, waking up to a dark figure stepping out of a portal and putting a cloth to my nose. Shit. It was chloroform.

I wake up to a wet floor in darkness. It's mistey so we are definitely underground. There's a dim light coming of a man in the corner. Not man, angle. I can barley see his white wings coming out his back. He is bound in iron shackles that were nailed to the floor. A few feet away from him was a figure laying on the floor.

I began to notice small details about the figure. The outline of the figure suggests that it is a woman. She's small, no taller than 5'5". The smooth skin that I can see from the dim light suggests that she is young, no younger than 20 and she has the most beautiful long brown hair, the kind of hair that I've only seen on one other person. "Megan, is that you." I get up and I hear and feel the restraints of the shackles that have bound me. I can get into a half-standing position before I pulled back down. 'What the hell,' I think 'why can't I break these?' That's when I notice the strengthening warlock symbols on the chains. "Megan. MEGAN!!" Trying to get her to wake up. "Will you shut up?" A voice says that I know. One that I haven't heard in 2 years at least. "She can't hear you."

 **Cole POV:**

"Jace chill out." I hear Alec say. Currently I'm being supported by Izzy and Simon and we are getting out of my room. I see Jace and Alec in an intense argument so, I interrupt, "Any signs of him struggling or something like that?"

"Well the beds not made up, so does that count?" He questions. "Let's check the cameras." Alec suggests. Wait what? "Since when did you get cameras?" I ask. "Since Sebastian." Alec replies over his shoulder.

We walk down one of the Institute's many corridors until we get to a door next to the training room. We open up the door and walk over to the desk. There's monitors, screens, keyboards and a huge desk up aginst one wall. There is a single cair in the middle of the desk. We walk over to the main monitor and Jace puts a code into the computer. We guesstimate the time he was taken and start to play the footage. "Stop!!" I yell. Jace complies as fast as possible and we see a dark figure coming out of a portal over to Daneil's sleeping form and putting a cloth to his mouth. His body goes slack. The figure picks up Daneil and its hands sparkle with orange energy closing the portal behind them. Orange energy. I only know one warlock she's supposed to be dead. "Debra you-"

 **Daneil POV:**

-ass" I say. "Was this really necessary. You could've just contacted me and say that you wanted to meet up for lunch. Sure I would've been surprised but, come on." She snarled, "I forgot how annoying you were. Anyway your here for a... different reason."

"And that is what?"

"You have a secret that I and a few others will like to know." I snorted, "Must be so secret that I don't know what it is. Plus you have my girlfriend you could've asked her."

"She said you would act like this. Looks like I'll have to whip it out of you. Oh and don't worry _Megan_ is alive...for now." Could she say her name with more distaste. Relief washed over me, for now. "Who is 'she'?"

A mischievous smile was plastered on her face. She pick up the whip, used a spell to light on fire, lifted it up above her head and said, "Oh shouldn't you know, it's your mother," and bring it down...hard.


	8. Chapter 8: and not quite found

**Chapter 8: ...and not quite found**

 **One Week Later**

 **Cole POV:**

It's been a week since Daniel went missing. Within the first day we sent a meeting to the Clave telling the to look for a warlock with orange magic (couldn't include a description of Debra because she most likely has changed her apperance somehow) and they distributed that message to all the Institutes. We haven't received a message from the Institutes since. That doesn't mean that we haven't received any messages.

A couple days after, we started receiving fire messages from an unknown origin. First, a D. Then, an I. R and S then followed. Each letter on different but consecutive days. So far we have _Dirs_. I think that there is more to this word but Jace, using our knowledge of german, thinks it means _to you_ and that the s is a start to a new word.

That brings me to now. I'm sitting on a chair in the middle of the library waiting for the next message that seems to always arrive at exactly 12pm. It's 11:57 now so I my as well tell you what everyone's been doing.

I've been sitting here or in my room thinking and waiting for messages from the Clave, Institutes or the mysterious fire message sender. As for the rest of the Institute, things have been more tense. Jace has been angry and Clary and Alec has been trying to control and temper his anger. Izzy had been worried for her brother as she thinks (and I agree with her) his head's going to explode and Simons been trying to calm her down and *cough* relive *cough* her of her stress.

Ding! Dong! Dong! Dong! Finally 12 and like clockwork the message arrives. I wait until everyone else gets here and we open it. Another I. "Great so now we have _Dirsi._ " Simon said bluntly. "Thanks for being perceptive Simon." Alec snaps. "That means 'said' in Italian." Jace says abruptly. The I realize something and I think Clary realizes it too because she shouts "That's in English." Everyone stares at her like she's insane except me because I know what she means. "That's Irdis just the letters are rearranged." To prove her point she starts to rearrange the letters on the table until it spells Irdis. "Holy shit!" Jace exclaims and I start to give out orders. "Alec contact Magnus and tell him to meet us about 3 miles north of what's left of Wayland manor. Clary get a portal ready."

"What the fuck are you not telling us!?" Jace practically yells in my ear as we run to Daneils room. "Debra has a cottage three miles north of Wayland manor and my money says it's where she took Daniel."

"Then why do we need Magnus?"

"To disable the wards of course."

"Portals ready!" We hear Clary shout from the library. I grab Daneils sword and gun and we run to the library where Alec is waiting for us along with Clary. "Magnus is on his way."

"Good." I say as I turn towards the portal. "I'll need y'all to follow me threw and **DON'T** think of anything else."

"Um, guys a Shadowhunter needs to stay here...like it's an Clave law." Alec points out. "I'll stay!" Clary says a little to fast. Everyone looks at her confused. She shoots Jace an 'I'll-tell-you-later' look. "Good lets go." I don't wait for their reply as I think of a bright green hill overlooking a small cottage. And then I step through.

 **Daniel POV:**

Its been a week since Debra chained me to the floor. I'm just sitting here nibbling on my bread trying to prolong the "safe" period. I began to think about what Debra told me about her plans.

 _Flashback_

 _Debra just finished her first wipping session and it hurt. "Your probably wondering why this is all happening. You getting kidnapped, your girlfriend getting kidnapped and me being alive."_

 _"Nope, right now I'm asking me self what the bloody hell is on that whip." I said in a mock Scottish accent. "As irritating as always I see. Anyway," she continues " it all started the day that we went on that mission. Rasputin, Mary, Mike and I went to some rural town in Germany to dispatch a major demonic threat. We got there and Lithe herself was wrecking havoc on the poor town._

 _She turned to us and said 'Ah, good. I got you four alone and now I can tell you about my child.' We, being confused, asked who she meant. 'The one who goes by the pathetic name of Daniel has a secret they even he most likely doesn't know about.' I asked her what kind of secret you held but all she said was, "You see that's the beauty of it all, you'll need to torture it out of him. I personally prefer to psychologically effect them before, makes torture easier.'_

 _This is why_ _I have your girlfriend but, alas it seems that it has little effect on you. Anyway, if what she says is true than your blood will be a nice addition to my latest creation."_

 _She pulled back a tarp that covered a small box on a table. She opened the box and pulled out a black curved sword._

 _"This blade needs to be soaked in the blood of a child of Lithe who is also a child of Razeil. It can only be done once and if the blood is wrong it will become a useless blade. But, if the blood is correct than it will be able to kill demons and angles with only a scratch."_

 _"So why I'm I still alive?" I question trying to get information out of her. "Because I need to awaken the demon blood within you for it to work. That warlock of a great grandmother you've got won't work, with so little angle blood the runes you put on her doesn't work and Jonathan is dead."_

 _"So I'm guessing Rasputin, Mike and Mary are also involved in this?" I asked._

 _"Why yes. Why do you care?"_

 _"Because just like every villain in every movie, you've told me your motivation, your plan and who's involved while you tied the good guy up. So now all that's left is escape these bonds and stop your master plan before you can get it off." And with that she grabbed her whip, lit it on fire and began to keep on whipping me with all of her might._

 _Flashback end_

After I finished my bread I heard Debra come down the stairs. "Your freinds should be hear any second so they can die in front of you if this session doesn't work." I began to get onto both knees and Debra stops me. "Oh, know you won't be the one getting hurt this time." She pulls out a dagger and puts it to Megan's throat. Oh hell no.

My eyes began to get clouded with redness. At that moment a zap goes through me and I know exactly what it means. They're here.

I use Cole's strength through the _parabatia_ bond and break the chains. Debra's eyes go wide in shock and the dagger falls out of her hand. I move with lightning speed and pin her up against the wall be her throat. "You mess with me, I don't care. But, if you ever threaten anyone I hold dear to me, well let's just say it won't end well for you." I whisper into her ear. At that moment she mumbles something and four demons appear, all banishing a whip. I throw her on the wall to my left and turn to face the demons.

The all swing their whips, each one wrapping around a different limb. That's when it hits me, there not trying to kill me, they're trying to contain me. They're protecting the little shit to my now right. "You see, you may not be effected by demon metal but it'll sure as hell contain you." I turn to him and glare. "I'd run if I were you." I growl. To prove my point use all of my leg strength and I do a flip, throwing the demons binding my legs into shock. I then pull the other two towards me and hit them hard enough to knock out a fully grown man. But alas these are demons and they just get really dizzy.

"Daniel, here!" I hear from the staircase. I look up to see a metal tube flying through the air. I grab knowing exactly what it is and it expands into my sword.

I cut off the two demons' heads at my feet. I look to my right to see Debra's portal already closing. Little fucker got away. So, I turned my attention to the two demons getting up about three meters away from me. I get ready for another fight as a sword starts to stick out of each of their chests. The look at each other surprise and then fold back into oblivion. Standing in their place is Cole and Jace.

I walk over to Megan pick her up bridal style and carry her over to them. "Where's Magnus?" I ask. "How do you know we brought him?" Jace questions. "Well, you needed someone to take down the wards and he's...affordable."

"He's outside. Come one we'll show you where he is." They lead me up some steps and they open the basement door. What I see surprises me. "We're in Debra's cottage?! We're in Irdis?!"

"You didn't know? I thought you were sending us those fire messages." Cole says surprised. "Shit. Shit. Shit!"

"What do you know that we don't." Jace questions. "Lets just get outside with everyone else and I'll spill."

We get out side and we see Alec, Izzy, Simon and Magnus in casual conversation. They must of left Clary to guard the Institute. "Yo Magnus, can you wake her up with that potion you used on Jocelyn." They all turn around to see us and Izzy asks, "What the he'll happened to you?"

"Long story short little fucker kidnaps me because two years ago Lithe told her and her posse that I had a secret and for the past week she's been trying to beat it out of me. She tried to kill her and I flipped out, fought some demons before she escaped. She sent the fire messages to try to get y'all to be killed in front of me in hopes of spilling this secret I don't even know so I'm going to talk to _Ithuriel_ about it after she wakes up since he wants to talk to both of us." Jace looks confused

" _Ithuriel's_ down there?!" Jace exclaims. "Yes, didn't you see the glowing man in the corner?" I replie sarcastically. "Are you sure that's him?"

"That's what he said his name was and Debra confirmed it. I asked him if he shouldn't he be dead and he said that angles are much like demons and it just takes some time for them to regenerate but they can never truly die."

"Well, while you guys were doing whatever you were doing I went to get the spell. We're going to need to go and find this warlocks apothecary so we can create the potion."

"I know where it is!" Cole calls out. "Just follow me." And we head back into the house of horrors.

 **Megan POV:**

Black. That's all I remember seeing since the incident. Though it has not been completely quite.

I remember Daniel calling out to me to get up. I remember the sound of whip and burn followed by an angry hiss. I remember the various conversations Daniel had with _Ithuriel._ I also remember the feeling of being jerked up and having a knife pressed to my throat. I remember the sudden sound of breaking shackles and drop of the knifeI even remember the sound of swords clanging against one another and the shirkes of demons.

I remember the feeling of someone picked me up and the conversation between Daneil, Cole and an unknown voice. I remember hearing the sound of creaking stairs, a door opening and the feel of fresh air. What I was not prepared for was the conversation next.

"Yo Magnus, can you wake her up with that potion you used on Jocelyn." Daneil calls out. Wait, did he say Jocelyn. I know well enough that that isn't a common name. I only know one Jocelyn and that was Jocelyn Fray. Speaking of Fray I wonder how Clary's doing since I had to leave after mother found out some guy was targeting us. I miss being so...mundane sometimes. I miss Clary and Simon, my only friends in middle school, and the late study nights we used to have or the meet ups at Java Jones.

"What the hell happened to you?" another unidentified voice says, this time female. "Long story short little fucker kidnaps me because two years ago Lithe told her and her posse that I had a secret and for the past week she's been trying to beat it out of me. She tried to kill her and I flipped out, fought some demons before she escaped. She sent the fire messages to try to get y'all to be killed in front of me in hopes of spilling this secret I don't even know so I'm going to talk to _Ithuriel_ about it after she wakes up since he wants to talk to us both." Daniel replies clearly upset.

After that I kind zoned out all I caught was a very familiar voice saying, "Well, while you guys were doing whatever you were doing I went to get the spell. We're going to need to go and find this warlocks apothecary so we can create the potion." Uncle Magnus! Well, he's obviously not my real uncle but I used to spend so much time with him means he practically is. Also the fact that he is dealing in potions means he is a warlock which makes sense actually.

I think for a second 'how does he not remember me?' Then I remember that it's been a while since he's seen me and in that time my hair turned brown. Just then Cole calls out, "I know where it is! Just follow me." From the sound of steps it seems we are going back into the house.

I'm then put down on a table and I can hear small conversations and the sound of a potion brewing. After a while the potion sounds stop and so does the talking. Suddenly I have the ability to open my eyes. I blink slowly I'm surrounded by Cole, Daneil, a girl with black hair, a man with the same matching black hair and blue eyes, a guy with golden hair and eyes as well as Magnus and...is that, "Simon!!" I yell. He looks utterly confused. Everyone else looks confused too. Then I realized that I look a lot different from when they last saw me. "Simon, Uncle Magnus," Magnus head snaps to attention and so does Simons, "it's me, Megan. My hair just turned brown."

"Megan? Megan Wayfare?" Simon stutters. All I can do is nod. He leaps at me and hugs me. "So, you got caught up in the Shadow World too?" I ask when we break apart. "Involuntary," He says "Anyways that is a story for another day. Clary's going to be so happy when she sees you."

"Wait, Clary's involved too?"

"Oh, you've missed the last 2 years haven't you. Daniel told us about what happened." Speaking of which. I turn around and hug him for longer than I did with Simon. "I missed you but I'm assuming now you want to talk _Ithuriel_ now?" He laughs "So you heard all of our conversations?" I smile and say "Every. Single. One."

"Well lets go to and see how we are as fucked up as Jace and Clary." I'm confused on what he means. He must of seen my look because he says, "You know who Valentine Morningstin was right?" I nod, who doesn't, "Well turns out Clary was his daughter and Jocelyn was trying to protect her. Anyway Valentine injected both Jace, he's golden boy, and Clary with excess angle blood that made them have extraordinary abilities. Let's see how we're fucked up." He says and I laugh. We go down to the basement and walk over to the angle in the corner. _Ithuriel._ "Hey _Ithuriel_ I know you have a habit for getting caught but that's three times in a row." Jace says. The angle makes a sound like a laugh and then says **"Not my choice."** Jace chuckles and says "When is it ever?" Daniel clears his throat and the angles head snaps towards us. "You wanted to see us when she woke up." He says. **"Ahhh, yes. The two unknown experiments Valentine conducted."** The angle continued. **"Let me show you what your missing."** Suddenly we are flooded with the angles memories.

 **"Megan your past is up first."** _I see a man at a table on the far side of a basement. The basement was a little bigger than Debra's but it was filled with cages that had downworlders in them. Vampires with hands dipped in holy water, werewolves with silver dust on their face like confetti, the list went on and on. It was as if the man was testing their limits. The man then turned around and I instantly knew who it was. Valentine. He started walking towards the angle with looked like a potion in his hands. He gets to me and says "Now all I need is you blood." He lifts my arm. Wait not my arm,_ Ithuriel's _arm. He cuts the angles wrist and liquid gold flows into the cup._

 _"Celine and Sofie will be grateful for your blood." Is all he says as he stirs the potion and disappears upstairs._

 _Next, we are in the same basement but Valentines not in there. Just then two female figures snuck down the staircase. Both were concealed in shadows. One then spoke and I recognized that voice immediately, "This is what your husband had been doing." Mom. The other figure just nodded. "Than I can not let him be anywhere near my child when she is born. Are you sure the potions he's been giving us had an angles blood in it?" The other figure nodded again and mother looked around in pity. "I cannot raise my child in this world if this is what it has become. I cannot be a Wayland any longer if it means raising my child like a Shadowhunter. I know you are thinking of moving with your future child so, if you do, come find me. I'll most likely be somewhere in New York with a similar but different last name." And with that the vision fades to black._

 **Daniel POV**

After Megan's series of flashbacks, I get mine. **"Now Daniel,"** _Ithuriel_ says **"your past is a lot more complex."** And with that we dive straight into the flashbacks.

 _For the first scene we are in the cellar that Megan's flashbacks took place in. I see two small baby boys. One with blue eyes and one with gold eyes. Me and Jace. "I assume your mother would want me to call you James and the other Johnathan." Valentine says while looking at me. "You will be a test for your brother." He then raises a syringe. The syringe has a black liquid in it. Demon blood. He then plunged the syringe into my left side._ Outside the flashback my left side erupts into pain. _Back in the flashback, baby me's left side turns into a demons flesh. It becomes black as charcoal and has lines of orange flowing like lava. Valentine drops me in surprise and then I see why._

 _I have two wings growing out of my back. One demon. One angle. Valentine then scoops me up and rushes me to the door._

 _When Valentine gets back he is without me. He walks over to a journal on the table and writes, 'James has failed to carry the demon blood and I swear to never test on anyone again.' He then burns the journals._

I'm pulled back to reality with an erupting pain my side. My skin on my left side is changing from its normal tan to charcoal black with lines of what looks like flowing lava. I scream in pain as wings tear out of my back and through my shirt. Ones an angle wing and ones a demon wing.

 **"You are a catalyst for heaven and hell."** _Ithuriel_ says in a booming voice **You are a creature of light and dark. You can bring both to their knees but neither will use you. You are an outcast among equals."**

I take a moment to take in his words and I ask the one question that has been bothering me. "What demon's blood did he use?"

 **"He wouldn't tell me which demon but he said it was one of the nine original children of Lithe. He thought if he downgraded he would get better results than Jonathon. He thought that you would of been able to handle it because of your heritage."** I look around the room. Everyone's frozen in horror.

I know what I have to do. To save them from me. I raise my blade. On my right the seraph blade is flowing so much it's hard to look at it directly. The one the left however, it's as dull as a normal blade. I raise it to my throat and before a can move it across I'm tackled. The left side of my sword managed to cut a nice long gash in my side and I was bleeding profusely. Black blood. I was bleeding black blood.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I hear Jace yell. I look at him. He's holding me down and Cole is behind him. I put my hand on his cheek and say, "Take care of her...my brothers." And with that I plunge into a deep darkness that I won't escape.

 **So this chapter took awhile. I'm happy how it turned out. Please review but, there while be an epilogue.**


End file.
